Itachi's Game 333
by Nana-Erotic
Summary: Sasuke is takeing a walk in the forest when he is sucked in a portal thingy by yours truely, Itachi annnd Itachi has some long lost lovein to give to sasuke ;3 RATED M! ***CONTAINS LEMON AND YAOI***
1. Chapter 1

**Nana: Heyoo~ Its my first story ever :D**

**Sasuke: Who cares -_-**

**Itachi: I care baecause it has Lemon~**

**Sasuke: WHAT!**

**Nana: Yup. You and your brother are going to get "friendly"**

**Sasuke: You don't own us**

**Nana: I know I don't. Anyhoe let's get on with the story.**

** _~The Secret Forest~_**

Walking through the silent forest, saskue saw a flash of light in the the distance.  
>It slowly became closer and closer to him.<br>He soon felt the strong winds whisk him off of his feet.

He let his guard down for a split second, the white misty light devoured him whole.  
>He felt numb, realizing he was unable to move.<br>His arms and legs were chained down.

He saw a blurry figure moving closer and closer to him. He yelled "WHO ARE YOU" with anger and confusion in his voice. The blur said, "You know me quite well...brother".

Out of the mist stepped Itachi. He was in his Akatsuki robe, which he soon took off to show that he was in a black snug fitting body suit. His nice abs were clearly visible through the suit along with his **_sexy_** toned body.

Sasuke begins to get defensive as itachi moved closer to him. Itachi waved his hand as a sign for saskue to relax. But he dident instead ,he yanked and pulled on the chains, bruising his arms and legs. Itachi approached him, running his fingertips along the table then onto sasuke's legs up to his thighs.

Saskue yells "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME".  
>Itachi smiles a gentle smile and says," I want to <em>play<em> with my cute little brother". Sasuke blushes as itachi rub's his inner thigh. " I just want to have a little fun~. I haven't seen you in almost 2years". Saskue blushes even more and says," yeah...that's when you kissed me...and went missing". Itachi smirks and says, "You still remember that?" Saskue shakes his head saying "_n-no..._". Itachi slides his fingers slowly past saskue's crotch , up his chest and to his face, grabbing his chin and saying "well then, ill just have to _**remind** _you".

Itachi moves in closer to sasuke's face ,going for his lips. Sasuke closes his eyes tightly as if Itachi was just going to vanish and he was going to wake up from this horrid dream. Itachi slowly and gently puts his lips on sasuke's soft rosey pink mouth and kisses him. For a minute their lips stay locked until Itachi forces his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

Their kiss began to get more rough and passionate. Sasuke starts to quiver and shake from the hot kiss he is receiving from his brother.

Sasuke starts to moan into Itachi's mouth, for they have been swapping spit for almost 5 minutes. Itachi pulls away from the completely red, flustered and in a daze sasuke.

_"I...Itachi"..." why...why are you doing this.._." he said in a sweet innocent voice "Because little brother, its _fun_". Sasuke is confused from what his brother says since he is still in a daze. Itachi climbs up on the table, hoping on top of sasuke. "Now little brother let's play something_ new_".

**Nana: Heyooo the first chapter is complete~ R&R for more.**

**Itachi: ooo~ I like where this is going**

**Sasuke: I don't...its embarrassing..**

**Nana: duuuh this IS a Lemon stort Iitachi: yaaaaay 3**

**Sasuke: YOUR MY BROTHER!**

**Nana: EXACTLY~!**

**Itachi: Mhmm, Mhmm**

**Sasuke: YOU PERVERTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nana: heeey peoples~**

**Sasuke: go away, don't read this chapter!**

**Itachi: don't tell them that, it has my lemon scene in it.**

**Sasuke: ITS RAPE!**

**Nana: its not rape if your liking it**

**Itachi: *reads* ...in here it says you do**

**Sasuke: *blushes* Dammit, you don't own us!**

**Nana: If I did you wouldn't get away with such lies...now, let's start chapter 2!**

**_ ~The Secret Forest~_**

Itachi steals another deep kiss from sasuke, but this time sasuke fights back. He bite's Itachi's lip ,making him break the kiss. Itachi licks the blood off of his bottom lip. He flips his hair out of his face and says " my turn" in a sinful evil manner. Sasuke blushes and pulls on the chains more when Itachi begins to to bite down on his neck then tare's off sasuke's shirt. Itachi begins to lick downward from sasuke's neck to his nipples. Licking and roughly sucking on one and pinching and teasing the other. Sasuke can't help but to let out small gasp and moans as Itachi teases his nipples. Itachi begins to move downward again. He pulls sasuke's shorts down to his ankles and begins to peck sasuke's stomach down to his cock. Itachi plays with the head of sasuke's cock, moving his fingers in a circular motion. Sasuke moans loudly in the sudden shock of Itachi's cold rough hand on his no-no-square*.  
>Itachi soon pulls out some strawberry flavored lube and pours it on sasuke's half hard dick and let's it rush down his shaft and between his ass. Sasuke jerks his hips from the sudden cold slime that is slowly making its way down his duck*. Itachi slowly jerks his hand up and down sasuke's dick, gaining speed in each stroke. Sasuke is now fully hard and is begging Itachi to stop in a cute breathless voice. Blush spread across his face , his eyes closed tight, small then loud moans are escaping him. Sasuke then feels his brother stop stroking him, but a hot skilled tongue replaces it. Sasuke let's out a loud gasp as Itachi begins to suck him off. His tongue moving over sasuke's cock in a rhythmic way. Itachi deep throats sasuke's cock making it hit the back of his throat. The boy had no gagging reflex so he did this repeatedly until sasuke screams Itachi's name and cum's long and hard in Itachi's throat. Itachi swallows all of sasuke's spunk, then gets up and licks his lips saying " it was thick and sweet and tasted like strawberries". Sasuke blushes and tries to hide his face but can't. Then, Itachi unchains sasuke from the table and turns him over.<p>

He lifts sasuke's ass high in the air and says "Nice view". Sasuke then tries to put his ass down but itachi has chained his ankles without him noticing. Itachi pours more lube on sasuke's ass and rubs his fingers close to sasuke's anus, teasing him. Sasuke shiver and looks back at Itachi and ask, " w..what are you going to do...". Itachi quickly shoves his finger tip into sasuke's anus while saying " you'll see" then smirking as sauske slightly arches his back from the forceful entry. Itachi takes his time, sloooowly pushing his finger into sasuke, teasing him. Itachi shoves two more fingers into sasuke without hesitation. Sasuke gasps and tears start to well up in his eyes. He turns to Itachi and says " s-stop it!...i..it hurts". Itachi smiles an evil and amusing smile before saying " it will only hurt for a while". Itachi pushes his fingers in and out of sasuke's anus as lewd sounds fill the air. Itachi pulls his fingers out is a slow manner so that sasuke could feel every inch of his fingers exit his anus. Itachi says "looks like your loose and ready". Sasuke grumbles and doesn't bother to turn around. He says "for what...", then he feels a sudden large warmth on his anus. He turns around to find that Itachi has already whipped out his large,hard and throbbing cock and lined it up with sasuke's anus. He grins evilly and says " for this".

He rapidly shoves his cock into sasuke making sasuke scream with pain and a hint of pleasure. Tears begin to fill sasuke's eyes and run down his cheeks as Itachi thrust slowly into sasuke. He uses his chakra to make a mouth appear out of no where and makes it devour sasuke's cock, sucking and massaging it with its tongue to give sasuke a little relief. Itachi speeds up his thrusts. He positioned him self to where every thrust he did, he hit sasuke's prostate. Sasuke began to feel the pleasure of his prostate being poked by Itachi. Sasuke started to moan and arch his back more as Itachi pushed his full length in. Itachi thrusts faster and deeper inside of sasuke, allowing more lewd noises to fill the air. Sasuke suddenly moans loudly to one of Itachi's thrust. It seems like itach has used his chakra to extend his cock size. Now his cock is mashing into sasuke's prostate and... sasuke is liking it...he's yelling " YES,YES, FUCK ME HARDER,DEEPER!". Itachi reply's to sasuke's request by thrusting in him as fast as he can until sasuke yells " I'M CUMMING!" Sasuke cums into the chakra made mouth that itchi summoned. Soon after, Itachi cums deep within sasuke, making him cum a 3rd time. Itachi unchains sasuke's legs, causing him to collapse onto the metal table going unconscious. Itachi. Strings his fingers thru sasuke's hair , then picking him up and carrying him through the mist to a hidden sauna deeep in the forest. He sits sasuke in, then hoping in himself. He sits sasuke between his legs and begins to wash his back. Sasuke begin to wake up as he feels Itachi's big warm hands crease and wash him. He leans back, falling into Itachi's chest as Itachi pulls his arms around sasuke. Sasuke sighs and says " I missed you".

Itachi's eyes widened at sasuke's sudden comment. Itachi grinned before saying "I missed you to little brother". Itachi then begins to continue to washing sasuke, his hands now washing sasuke's chest. Every time Itachi's fingertips brush past sasuke's nipples he'd shivers abit. Itachi notices it and does it more. But this time...slowly. Sasuke let's out small moans. He gets up and turns himself to face Itachi. He lays himself in Itachi's chest and mumbles "I Love You". Itachi hears it and hold's sasuke in his arms and say's "I Love You To Sasuke...to tell you the truth...I only killed the village because they were running a sex slave market..and mom and dad were in debt , so they were going to sell you off ". Sasuke's eyes widened and he went into shock. He remembers his parents being slaughtered right in front of him. He started screaming and pounding into Itachi's chest. He's yell's. "THAT'S NOT TRUE. MOM AND DAD LOVED US AND WOULD NEVER DO THAT! ". Itachi grab's sasuke's wrist as they pound into his chest and says " ...you don't have to believe me...what's done is done". Sasuke is now frozen and stiff in the water.

Itachi steps out of the sauna and begins to dry himself. As he's putting his clothes on he notices sasuke is now standing in front of him , naked, dripping wet with red ,watery eyes. Itachi drops his clothes and hugs sasuke so tight that he might not be able to breath. He says " I'm sorry sasuke...I only wanted to protect you...and keep you by my side..but instead..I pushed you away and made you hate me." Itachi feels sasuke hug him back and mumble " I don't h..hate you...I've always loved you...I only hated that you left me...alone.." sasuke reaches up and gets on his tippy-toes and pokes out his lips for Itachi to kiss him. Itachi smiles and leans down for sasuke to kiss him. Sasuke puts his arms around Itachi's neck and kisses him, sticking his tongue in his mouth and wiggling it around. Sasuke pulls himself back , a bit of slob still connecting their mouths. Itachi smiles and burst out into laughter saying " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! XD your kissing SUCKS!." Sasuke's face goes completely red and steam comes from his ears as he says " THAT WAS A KISS! If you didn't like it then fine!" Itach smiles, still chuckling a little. He kisses sasuke on the head and says " it was perfect. Thank you". Sasuke blushes and looks away. Itachi slaps sasuke's ass and tells him to get dried off and dressed before he catches a cold. Sasuke jumps. Then rubs his ass from the pain of being slapped and entered. He gets dressed and comes back to find... WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!"...

**Nana: annnd scene~**

**Sasuke: ...*blushes***

**Itachi; ...*nose bleed***

**Nana: um..are u to ok?**

**Itachi: *wipes nose* ..yeah yeah**

**Sasuke: what the hell..was that..**

**Nana: you loved it~**

**Itachi: TT ~TT i..it had my lemon in it..thank you..**

**Nana: ^~^ ya welcomes. NOW! R&R for chapter 3~**

**Itachi: will it have more lemon?**

**Nana: hehehe it will haves a 3some~**

**Sasuke: *dies***

**Itachi: *O* R&R. HURRY!**

_**No-no-square*- your junk xD**_

_**Duck*- dick! x3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nana: Its chapter 3~there were soooo many reviews~**

**Sasuke: -_- I told you not to...**

**Itachi: your just mad because they saw your sexy lewd face~**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!**

**Nana: Its oook~ everyone loved you**

**Itachi: I loved the way you wanted more~**

**Sasuke: I hate you guys...**

**Nana: I loves you tooo~**

**Sasuke: you can't make me do anything else because you don't own us.**

**Nana: I no I no blah blah blah. Now, let's get on with chapter 3!**

_**~The Secret Forest~**_

Sasuke froze in place. He thought to himself "why..why are they here!". Naruto and kakashi were fighting the half naked itachi. Naruto yelled " WHERE'S SASUKE!" Itachi said nothing. Naruto growled in anger as he rapidly ran towards itachi and tried to shank him with his kunai. Itachi dodged it but kakashi jumped out and slashed him in the stomach. Itachi fell to the ground, holding his stomach as blood gushed out. Sasuke snapped out of shock when he saw itachi fall. He ran to him but Naruto grabbed sasuke and said " There you are! Are you hurt?" Sasuke kicks Naruto in the stomach and sends him flying. He runs over to itachi and tries to stop the blood. Itachi looks at sasuke and laughs then saying "you know this isn't deep right? He only scratched me". Sasuke says " b..but what about the blood!" Itachi smiles and pulls off his pouch and opens it. He pulls out packets of blood and says " my buddy needed these for something...I reaaally don't wanna know why." Sasuke blushes and hits itachi in his chest. He freezes when he hears kakashi say, " well well. What do we have here." Sasuke gets up and blocks kakashi's view of itachi. Itachi soon gets up and steps in front of sasuke, getting in a defensive position. Kakashi sighs and says " look. I don't want any trouble ok. We only came to bring sasuke back , but it seems like he's in no real danger so-" Naruto cut him off " WAIIIIT A MINUIT! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA. WE CAME ALLLL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHIN? AND WHY'D YOU KICK ME!"

Sasuke. Gives Naruto a scary look that says "shut the hell up or ill kill you" kakashi tells Naruto to go back first. After minuets of whining Naruto finally heads back. Kakashi sighs and starts to walk away but he soon stops and says " oh yeah, I forgot something," kakashi quickly threw a smoke bomb and dashed for sasuke but. Something hit him in the back of his head and everything went black. Kakashi awoke to a dark room. He was tied up and his head hurt like hell. Sasuke opened the door and turned on the lights to the room he was in. Kakashi saw that he was in a large bathroom. Sasuke was blushing. He finally spoke and said " u..um kakashi...I kinda need to t-take a shower s-so d..don't look...k" sasuke turned around and started to strip. He took off his shirt, which had that strange blood on it and threw it in the laundry bin along with his shorts. Kakashi couldn't help but watch the sexy ,slender ,snow white skined boy strip in front of him. Sasule walked over to the beautiful stone wall shower. The water came out of the roof like rain. The water dropped and trickled down his skin. Kakashi was placed in a place where he had a perfect view of sasuke. He watched as sasuke slowly rubbed his chest then went down to wash his ass and genitals. Sasuke felt kakashi's eyes glaring at him. He turned around to see kakashi looking dead at him and his body. Sasuke notices that kakashi has an erection. Sasuke gasps and backs up to the wall. Itachi walks in saying "sasuke you forgot your..." he sees sasuke backed up to the wall and kakashi's erection. Itachi drops the towel and walks over to sasuke. He grabs the wet and soapy sasuke by his waste and pulls him close to his chest.

Itachi says " well well kakashi. I didn't think you were interested in little boys." Sasuke says " i..is not his fault...! Your the one who put him in here!". "So I'm to blame?" asked Itachi as he grins evilly as he begins to grope sasuke's ass, rubbing his finger in between sasuke's anus causing sasuke to shiver and grip itachi's arms. Kakashi just sits there. Not able to say a word. Itachi looks over to kakashi. "That looks painful" he says while pointing to kakashi's erection. "Want some help?" Itachi smirks in a evil manner and starts to walk towards kakashi until the naked sasuke tugs on itachi's shirt and yells " ITACHI! Why are you doing this to him. He did nothing wrong!" Itachi pulls sasuke in and steals a deep kiss from him, sliding his tongue in sasuke's mouth while exchanging each others saliva. Itachi finally pulls away from the completely red sasuke,going down and licking from his neck up to his ear and whispers..., "your loud, shut it". Sasuke falls to his knees and watches itachi walk over to kakashi. Itachi puts his foot on kakashi's erection and pushes his foot down. "Tsk, Tsk. A teacher getting a hard on from his naked student. How amusing." Kakashi twitches as itachi grinds his throbbing erection with his foot. Itachi looks over to sasuke." Strip him. He's dirty" sasuke looks at itachi in shock. "B-But...what about my clothes..." Itachi smirks and says, " I think you will do just fine without 'em. Now get over here!" Sasuke gets up and slowly staggers over to itachi and kakashi. "Good boy." Itachi pats sasuke's head and smiles

. Sasuke gets on his knees and starts to take off kakashi's shirt. Itachi grabs sasuke's arm and says, " no, spread your legs and sit on his lap facing him." Sasuke does as he is told and gets on kakashi's lap. He blushes even more as he feels kakashi's erection poke and twitched on his wet ass. "Oh, what's this~. Are you enjoying this to sasuke?" Sasuke looks down to see that he is also erect. "N-NO!..I-I didn't mea-" Itachi smiles. "Its ok sasuke. We just have to do something about that. But for now, continue to undress him." Sasuke takes off kakashi's shirt and unbuckles his pants. He stops for a moment and looks up at itachi. "...". "Go on." Itachi say's. Sasuke. Begins to pull down kakashi's pants. his underwear comes down with the pants slowly slip down kakashi's hips and his hard erection pops out. Sasuke gasps and stares at it. " Its a bit bigger than mine" itachi says. Itachi comes up behind sasuke and grabs his erection. " now it looks like you both are in pain. How about you help him, and I'll help you." Sasuke pauses and nods. " Good. Now get on all fours." Sasuke gets on his hands a knees in front of kakashi. He grabs onto kakashi's erect ,throbbing cock and begins to slowly stroke, up and down kakashi's shaft. Kakashi jerks and twitches at sasuke's touch. His breathing getting heavier. Before he knew it, sasuke had taken kakashi's full length deep into his throat. Kakashi groans and closes his eyes, creasing his bound hands thru sasuke's hair. Sasuke's hot and slimy mouth devouring kakashi's still rock hard erection.

Slob slowly running down kakashi's shaft as sasuke works the head of kakashi's cock. Moving his tongue in circular motions while moaning with his mouth full of kakashi's length. Sasuke jumps at the cold slime that is being poured on his lower back down to his ass. He pulls up off of kakashi's cock and looks back to see itachi. "w..what are you doing?" "Can't you see, I'm preparing you." Sasuke gasps as itachi shoves a finger "I..IN FRONT OH H-HIM?" Itachi smiles. "What's wrong little brother. Afraid to show your slutty side to your sensei?" Sasuke doesn't respond. " who told you to stop." Sasuke continues to suckle on kakashi's cock. Itachi shoves another finger into sasuke and wiggles it around. He takes pleasure in hearing sasukes muffled moans. He quickly takes his fingers out of sasukes anus. He watches it twitch and tighten back up. He then lines his erect cock up with sasukes anus. He teases sasuke by only sticking the head of his cock into sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gasps and turns to itachi. "s...stop...stop it itachi...quickly...in..." Itachi takes the invitations and shoves his full length into sasuke. Without another word, sasuke was moaning and suckling on kakashi's cock at the same time.

Sasuke looks up at kakashi who is staring into sasukes teary, pleasured eyes. Did kakashi know this boy? Has sasuke ever shown this side of himself to others? All these thoughts were running through kakashi's mind. Now...he wanted sasuke even more. Before he knew it, he had came a huge load into sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke swallowed all of kakashi's spunk and licked the rest off of his lips. Kakashi notices that sasuke has already came 3 times and itachi,who was still harshly fucking him, had not cum once. _***Was it really that good?***_ Or was itachi just fixed? Finally, a few more violent thrust and itachi had came deep into sasuke, filling him up. _***"so he wasn't fixed"***_ ,kakashi thought to himself. He noticed he was hard again and he looked at itachi. "What? Wanna trade?" Asked itachi. Kakashi nodded. Itachi told sasuke to ride kakashi since he was tied up. Sasuke obeyed and slowly sat on kakashi's erection. First, the head of his cock slipped slowly and easily into sasukes Hot and steamy hole. Kakashi moaned and leaned his head back as he felt sasuke's insides twitch and swallow his cock. Sasuke slid down all the way on kakashi's cock, moaning as he felt kakashi's full length go inside him and poking his prostate. Kakashi unknowingly moves his hips, bumping sasuke up and down to build friction.

Itachi grabs sasuke by his hair and shoves his cock deep into sasuke's throat. Sasuke chokes a little as itachi thrust in and out of his mouth. He soon gets the hang of it and moves hips up and down on kakashi's cock, then slamming down to get his length all the way into sasuke's anus, shoving on his prostate causing him to let out loud, passion filled moans. Itachi sighs. " looks like you just can't keep your mouth closed. You leave me no choice." Itachi lifts up sasuke's legs and gets down on his knees and lines his dick up with sasuke's already stuffed ass. " W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING...!"Asked sasuke. "Well, you can't seem to keep your mouth closed and suck me properly so, ill just have to use this mouth." "...N..No..." itachi pushes his hips forward but he doesn't seem to be getting inside. "Hmm..." he lifts sasuke up off of kakashi's cock with a loud "pop". Still warm cum slowly leaks out of sasuke. Itachi sits close (reeeeeally close) to kakashi. Both their dicks touching one another. Itachi then waves his hand signaling sasuke to come over. "Sit on us." Sasuke hesitates for a moment but goes between the two and begins to squat down. Both their dicks poking at his entrance. Sasuke pauses to sit down. He feels a hand run up his back,griping his shoulder and pushing him down onto the older men's intertwined raging dicks. Sasuke immediately cry's out a loud scream, mainly full of pain but a hint of pleasure. Itachi grabs the younger boys chin and turns sasuke's face to his. The boys eyes filled with over flowing tears. "Sorry little brother, you took to long. You know I'm inpatient." Sasuke stays down, thrusting to the double sized dick in him.

He then wraps his arms around itachi and pushes his lips on to the older mans mouth, sticking his tongue out for permission to enter, which is immediately given. Itachi takes over and shoves his tongue into sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke moaned into itachi's mouth as the began a great tongue battle. Sasuke bit itachis lip drawing blood from it before he broke the kiss. "That's for my ass. I won't be able to walk for a month!" Itachi grind and looked at sasuke. "What are you waiting for." Sasuke sighed and began to push himself up from the two cocks that were stretching him out. There was a bit of blood there but nothing big. He then began to sit back down, slowly. Moans that escaped the boy had echoed back in the large wash room that they were in. Sasukes eyes were closed tight and his back arched. He began to pick up the pace. His hips moving on their own. "A..Ah...mmm...m..more." Sasuke couldn't help but let the pleasure take over his body. His mind blank. His body moving on its own, grinding back and forth on the older onii-chans.

_****Kakashi's PoV****_

_"What the hell...sasuke.. he's...to my... AUUUUHHH! I always thought he was pretty cute and sexy with his little body and round ass...but to have him here..now...RIDING ME! I'm dreaming. ...but it feels so good..his tight,warm insides...twitching with every thrust. His pink erect nipples and his cute little cock flopping around with every bounce he makes on our dicks...was sasuke always like this? Have I always been** this** interested in him...when did I become a pedophile...**(\(- ~-)/)**...I give up...I don't care any more. I **want** him!"_

**_**End of PoV**_**

Kakashi now has a powerful and _ready_ look on his face. He broke the bonds on his hands long ago but he never showed it. He grabs sasukes hips and pulls him up off of his and itachi's cocks. He then thrust sasuke down, making both their cocks go into sasuke...allllll the way up to the hilt. _"A-AHHHH_" sasuke screams in pleasure, for kakashi has made them thrust into his prostate. Sasuke cums ann over his and itachi's chest. With a few more thrust both the men had cane together. With so much hot and steamy semen going into sasuke, he had no choice but to cum once more. Sasuke passes out and becomes a dead weight. All three of the boys out of breath. "...So. when did you get loose?" Itachi asks. "Um, about the time sasuke was sucking me off." Kakashi said with a smile. "Yeah well, that will be your first and last time touching him." Itachi said with a glare. "Relaaaax I'm lot interested in sasuke. -Lie). "Sure you arnt. You seemed like you were enjoying yourself back there." "Yeah well maybe I was"..."Good. You will never get a chance like this ever again. Got It!" **(\(_")(\** "whatever" they both sigh and get silent. Itachi pulls out of sasuke making the unconscious boy twitch and moan a little. He then lifts him up bridal style and carrying him off into another room. Itachi comes back with boxers on and a towel. "Here. Clean yourself up." Kakashi grabs the town and chuckles. " I dident know the famous _itachi_ could be so nice." . "Nice? No...I'm just tr-" itachi was cut off by kakashi. "Being nice. Like I said." Itachi glares at kakashi before walking off saying. "Whatever...do as you like." Kakashi chuckles. "Cute..."

Kakashi hops in the shower and cleans up. 30 minuets later he gets out and drys off. He notices that itachi left him some blue boxers and a white T-shirt. Kakashi smiles and puts on the clothes. He goes to find kakashi in the large house he was brought to. He walks to a room with the door open and the T.V on. He sees sasuke sleeping on itachi's lap. " are you done in the bathroom?" Kakashi was shocked out of his thoughts and said. "Y-yeah...thanks"..." Its cool. There's a guest room down the hall. Me and sasuke already showed in the wash room in here. Oh. And try anything...and ill kill you." Itachi said with a smile. Kakashi put his hands in the air. "One, I don't even know were we are. Two, I'm to tired to do anything. And Three, I really don't want to fight you and force sasuke to come beck to the village." Itachi raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Whatever. Just go to bed". . " same to you brat" itachi twitched. "_Brat_? Well *old man* if sasuke weren't on my lap we would see how much of a _brat_ I am." Kakashi laughed. "Alright, Alright. Night" kakashi walked to the room down the hall and closed the door behind him.

**Nana: woooooo that was long...sorry I took forever...I had alota test to study for..**

**Sasuke: excuses, excuses . AND WHAT'S WITH THE 3-WAY!**

**Kakashi: I liked it. Keep up the good work.**

**Sasuke:NO ONE ASHED YOU, YOU DAMN PEDOPHILE TEACHER!**  
><strong>Kakashi:...its your fault...<strong>

**Itachi: I liked it to. It was refreshing...and it kinda was your fault. i mean, your so cute and rape able**

** Nana: yeah. I'm sure I got people hard... *O* goal complete~**

**Sasuke:...how old are you anyway?**

**Nana: ill never tell~**

**Sasuke: I bet your just some old horny perv!**

**Nana: x3 off ,I'm a , I'm younger than 20 but older than 15~ you decide 3 Sasuke: so your just a corrupt kid...**

**Nana: :O NO! I could be 18 all you know~**

**Itachi: I could care less ok...I just love you for such beautiful yaoi scenes~**

**Nana:Thank you itachi...at least someone appreciates me...*glares at sasuke* hmph!**

**Sasuke: *glares back* rapeist**

**Nana: (_) that i am...xD RR FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~ :D 3**

**_8=====D~~~ Jizz 3 (\(O)/) WOOO YAOI!...and incest3 hehe~ *_* loves me some incest x3 please rate &_ _review_**


End file.
